With the advent of miniature cooling devices, such as a Peltier cooler for example, it is possible to provide a small electric cooler for use in places such as an automobile. Such a cooler could be positioned in the console that divides the front seats of an automobile and operated from the automobile power supply or a separate battery. In some situations, it may be convenient to simply provide a box to house the cooler. It is desirable to have a lid for the box that provides easy access to the contents of the box. It is also desirable to view the contents of the box without opening the lid.
A miniature cooling device provides the opportunity to provide a small electric cooler for use in places such as supermarkets and convenience stores. In such retail outlets floor space is typically at a premium and an electrical outlet is not conveniently located for an electric cooler requiring the use of ice. It is desirable to have a cooler that could operate without an electrical outlet and that does not require the use of ice. It is desirable to have a lid for a cooler that provides easy access to the contents of the cooler. It is also desirable to view the contents of the cooler without opening the lid.